bleachfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Orihime Inoue
Orihime Inoue '(井上 織姫, ''Inoue Orihime) est une humaine vivant à Karakura. Elle est étudiante au lycée de Karakura, où elle est dans la classe d'Ichigo Kurosaki, et de sa meilleure amie, Tatsuki Arisawa. Apparence thumb|left|La coupe de cheveux d'origine d'OrihimeOrihime est une adolescente de taille moyenne. Elle a les yeux gris fonçés dans l'anime et marrons dans le manga ainsi que de longs cheveux oranges qui lui arrivent à la taille. Son trait de physique le plus remarquable est son corps étonnement pulpeux pour une adolescente, principalement au niveau de sa large poitrine. Elle a une frange et ses cheveux sont attachés derrière ses oreilles par des barettes qu'elle n'enlève que pour dormir. Elle porte ses barettes en mémoire de son frère. Dix-sept mois après la défaite d'Aizen, elle ne porte plus ses barettes, et sa frange encadre son visage sans leur soutien. A la place, elle laisse ses barettes attachées au col gauche de son uniforme. Parfois elle est un peu timide et n'arrive pas a dire quelle est un peu jalouse de Rukia. Elle a aussi du mal a avouer ses sentiments pour Ichigo. Personnalité Orihime est amicale, drôle dans un sens, sensible, attentionnée, et gentille. Elle apparaît comme un personnage naïf et ignorant. Elle à de bonnes notes au lycée, elle est membre du Club de travaux manuels, et aime inventer des jeux ridicules à jouer avec Tatsuki (tel que le "foot-base", une combinaison de football et de base-ball). Elle n'est pas très bonne en technologie: un des membres du Club fit remarquer qu'elle n'était pas assez intelligente pour savoir se servir d'un portable, ce qui explique pourquoi elle n'en a pas. Orihime aime les habits aux motifs floraux et les comédies. Chez elle, elle cuisine et mange de la nourriture thumb|Description d'Orihime d'elle-même dans le futurétrange, bien qu'elle apprécie la nourriture normale. Mis à part Rangiku Matsumoto et Tessai Tsukabishi, personne ne semble apprécier ses goûts alimentaires. Son aliment préféré est la pâte de haricots rouges, et elle aime mettre du beurre sur ses patates douces. Elle adore le beurre et le fromage. Elle a tendance à rêvasser la bouche ouverte, en perdant le fil de sa pensée. Elle a également une imagination débordante, et a tendance à imaginer des scénarios invraisemblables, tel que de s'imaginer en un robot futuriste et hautement destructeur lors d'un devoir dont le sujet était : "Comment vous imaginez-vous dans le futur?". Orihime est aussi très attentionée et très ouverte aux autres. Elle a le béguin pour Ichigo Kurosaki, avant de tomber amoureuse de lui. Elle a révélé ses sentiments à Rangiku Matsumoto et à Ichigo lui-même, bien qu'il soit endormi à ce moment. Histoire thumb|left|Orihime jeuneOrihime vit seule à Karakura, et est soutenue par sa famille, bien qu'elle vive ailleurs. Auparavant, elle vivait avec son grand frère Sora, qui avait quinze ans de plus qu'elle. Ils ont été élevés par un père alcoolique et une mère prostituée qui n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer, et de battre leurs enfants. On ne sait pas si ses parents sont encore vivants. Quand Sora eût dix-huit ans, il s'enfuit de chez lui avec Orihime, qui avait alors trois ans, et l'éleva seul. Pendant six ans, ils vécurent ainsi en harmonie, bien qu'Orihime était maltraitée à l'école à cause de sa couleur inhabituelle de cheveux. Un jour, Sora offrit une paire de barettes à Orihime, mais elle refusa de les porter, car elle les trouvait trop enfantin. Le même jour, Sora fut renversé par une voiture et mourut à la clinique Kurosaki. C'est depuis ce moment qu'Orihime porte ses barettes. Un an après la mort de Sora, Orihime rencontra Tatsuki, qui la défendit face à ses tyrans. C'est ainsi qu'elles devinrent meilleures amies. Sypnosis Arc du Shinigami Remplaçant Orihime apparut pour la première fois en train de marcher avec Tatsuki dans un couloir du lycée, et discutant thumb|Orihime rencontrant Ichigo et Rukia, après s'être blessée à la jambe.sur ses étranges habitudes alimentaires, que sa meilleure amie semble ne pas partager. Ichigo Kurosaki, légèrement distrait, lui rentra alors dedans, la faisant chuter. Après qu'il se soit excusé, Orihime agit bizarrement et quitta précipitamment la scène en s'excusant. Plus tard, on la vit surveillée par le fantôme de son frère. Le lendemain, Ichigo et Rukia Kuchiki rencontrèrent Orihime alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle avec des provisions pour le dîner. Quand il la rencontrèrent, il leur parut évident qu'elle avait subit un accident, bien qu'elle ne souvienne pas si elle avait été renversée par une voiture ou non. Rukia remarqua néanmoins un bleu étrange sur la jambe d'Orihime. On apprit plus tard que cette marque a été causée par un Hollow, ce qui fut confirmé lorsqu'Acidwire attaqua Ichigo, ce dernier le reconnaissant comme l'esprit du frère d'Orihime. Pendant ce temps, Orihime invita Tatsuki à dîner, lui révélant son béguin pour Ichigo lorsqu'elle fut distraite par le souvenir d'Ichigo lui proposant de rentrer ensemble plus tôt dans la journée. Après le dîner, les deux filles commencèrent à entendre de forts bruits, avant de voir l'ours en peluche d'Orihime se déchirer et tomber de thumb|left|Orihime sauve Ichigo en recevant l'attaque d'Acidwire.son meuble. C'est à ce moment qu'Acidwire attaqua et ôta l'âme d'Orihime de son corps, laissant la Chaîne de Karma intacte, afin qu'elle ne meure pas sur le coup. Horrifiée, Orihime assista à l'attaque du Hollow sur sa meilleure amie, qui devint confuse et apeurée, même quand Orihime la toucha (du au fait qu'elle ne pouvait ni les voir, ni les entendre). Ichigo arriva rapidement sur les lieux pour attaquer le Hollow, mais hésita à le tuer. Acidwire en profita pour sortir du bâtiment. Il révéla alors sa véritable identité à Orihime, qui fut tout d'abord sceptique, car elle ne croyait pas que son frère pouvait faire des choses aussi affreuses que de blesser ou tuer. Elle le croit finalement à la vue de sa réaction vis à vis de ses barettes, et se sent concernée quand il recommence à se battre avec Ichigo. Encore une fois, du fait de son identité, Ichigo hésite à attaquer le Hollow et perd son sabre. Acidwire attaque alors Orihime qui l'enlace, malgré son affirmation qu'elle devrait mourir pour lui. Dans l'anime, Acidwire attaque Ichigo, sain mais sonné, mais Orihime s'interpose et reçoit l'attaque. Orihime s'excuse alors d'avoir causé tout ce trouble. A ces mots, son frère arrive à fissurer son masque de Hollow et à reprendre le contrôle de ses actes. Orihime se réveille à temps pour dire au revoir à son frère avant qu'il ne parte, souriant, pour la Soul Society. Bien que les mémoires de Tatsuki et d'Orihime furent modifiées par Rukia, cet évènement leur permit d'accroître leur conscience spirituelle. Elle rencontra par la suite un Hollow lorsque Uryū en attira un grand nombre à Karakura pour son défi contre Ichigo. A ce moment, Orihime essaya de faire fuguer ses amies du lycée. Mais en fait, elle essayait de les faire fuir du Hollow qui les traquait, mais ses amies ne pouvait pas le voir. Le Hollow, Numb Chandelier, utilise son pouvoir pour contrôler plusieurs élèves afin de les forcer à attaquerthumb|Première rencontre entre Orihime et les six fleurs de Shunshun Orihime. Ainsi, Chizuru Honshō, choquée, ne peut empêcher sa main gauche d'aller empoigner le cou d'Orihime. Les étudiants commencent à encercler et à agripper Orihime, lorsque Tatsuki arrive pour la défendre de l'assaut, bien que confuse par l'attitude des élèves. Alors qu'elle essaye de faire reculer les assaillants, elle se fait contrôler au moment où une des graines lancées par le Hollow vient s'immiscer en elle. En voyant Tatsuki pleurer, Orihime se souvient de l'époque où elle se faisait brutaliser à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux; Tatsuki était alors intervenue pour l'aider. Orihime décide ainsi d'aider Tatsuki en retour, afin de protéger leur amitié. Ce désir provoqua un changement en Orihime: ses pouvoirs se réveillèrent lorsqu'elle cria au Hollow qu'elle avait fait une erreur en attaquant ses amies. Elle remarqua alors de nombreux esprits volant autour d'elle et discutant entre eux pour savoir si elle arrivait à les discerner ou non. Ces six esprits, qui s'appelaient '''Les six fleurs de Shunshun, lui expliquèrent brièvement leur pouvoir, lui permettant de battre le Hollow, et de soigner Tatsuki. Peu après, Kisuke Urahara l'emmena, en compagnie de Yasutora Sado dans le souterrain de son magasin, afin de leur expliquer leurs nouveaux pouvoirs. Arc de la Soul Society Orihime qui alla a la Soul Society, voulait aider Ichigo à sauver Rukia mais fut un fardeau après de ses compagnons... Arc des Bounts (hors-série) Arc des Arrancars Arc du Nouveau Capitaine, Shūsuke Amagai Arc du Faux Karakura Town Arc du Conte Inconnu des Zanpakutō (hors-série) Aptitudes et Compétences Pouvoirs Orihime a un pouvoir assez particulier. Il réside dans ses barrettes offertes par son frère et s'appelle les six fleurs de Shunshun. Ce sont 6 sortes de petites fées qui l'aide. Son pouvoir est "divisé" en 3 parties : la protection, le soin et l'attaque.Aizen qualifie ses pouvoirs de divin. 'Ayame' Elle s'occupe de la guérison avec Shun'ô. Elle a un caractère posé. 'Baigon' Il s'occupe de la protection. Il a un corps assez imposant pour sa taille. Hinagiku L'une des "fées" d'Orihime. Il est chargé de la protection. Lily Une des fées d'Orihime avec des cheveux roses et des lunettes jaune. Elle s'occupe de la protection. Shun'ō Elle s'occupe de la guérison. Elle a plus au moins le rôle du leader et c'est lui qui enseigne les techniques à Orihime. Tsubaki C'est le seul qui est capable d'attaquer. Il est assez impulsif et viril. Techniques Bouclier résistant des 4 cieux (Shiten Kesshun) Technique crée durant les 17 mois après la bataille avec Aizen. Formée du Bouclier des 3 cieux et du ciel unique sous une forme de pyramide capable de protégée Orihime et de renvoyer l'attaque sous une forme d'explosion à l'attaquant Bouclier des 3 cieux (Santen Kesshun) La technique de défense d'Orihime faite avec Hinagiku, Baigon et Lily sous forme de triangle orange Bouclier des 2 cieux(Sôten Kesshun) La technique de soins la plus utilisée par Orihime. Faite avec Ayame et Shun'ō. C'est une technique sous forme de barrière sur la cible. Tout ce qui est négatif tel que les blessures est annulé ce qui en fait donc une capacité divine Bouclier du ciel unique La technique d'attaque d'Orihime. Faite avec Tsubaki qui fonce vers l'ennemi comme une flèche. Yammy le détruira d'une main Aptitudes Relations Ichigo Kurosaki Orihime est amoureuse d'Ichigo. Mais celui-ci ne semble pas s'en être rendu compte même si les sentiments d'Inoue sont très visible. Orihime connaît très bien Ichigo ; en le regardant elle peut savoir s'il est déprimé ou déterminé. La relation entre Ichigo et Orihime a beaucoup évolué durant le manga. Au début, ichigo ne connaît pas bien celle-ci et la considérait seulement comme une camarade de classe et la meilleure amie de Tatsuki. Mais quand Orihime a pris connaissance de ses pouvoirs, ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés. Ichigo la considère maintenant comme une amie et a juré de la protéger.thumb|167px|Ichigo promet à Orihime de la protéger. Ichigo et orihime se sont déjà rencontrés avant le lycée. Lorsque le frère d'Orihime a eu son accident, il a été emmené à la clinique Kurosaki. Celui qui a ouvert la porte à Orihime et son frère était Ichigo. Il est resté près d'elle et la réconforté. Ichigo a appris que plus tard que cette jeune fille aux cheveux châtains était Orihime. Inoue a en réalité déjà avoué son amour à Ichigo lors de ses adieux mais celui-ci dormait à cause de blessures causé par Grimmjow Jaggerjack. thumb|left|128px|Rukia réconforte Orihime.Rukia Kuchiki Orihime et Rukia ont très vite lié une amitié entre elles. Dès le début de l'histoire, Orihime a fait entrer Rukia dans son groupe d'amies.Quand Rukia est retourné à la Soul Society pour son exécution Orihime n'a pas hésite à aller à son secours. Elles semblent très amies même si Inoue est jalouse de Rukia. Rukia réconforte orihime quand elle est déprimée. Uryū Ishida Orihime et Uryu sont amis et appartiennent tous deux au club de travaux manuels. On voit souvent Ishida protéger ou sauver Orihime. Tatsuki Arisawa Tatsuki est la meilleure amie d'Orihime. Elle est assez protectrice avec Orihime. Au collège, Orihime se faisait martyriser par des élèves plus grandes qu'elle mais Tatsuki la sortit de là et décida alors de toujours la protéger. Tatsuki a beaucoup réconforté Inoue après la mort de son frère. Tatsuki passe souvent voir Orihime chez elle. Elle est au courant que celle-ci est amoureuse d'Ichigo et fais son possible pour l'encourager. Ulquiorra Schiffer Ulquiorra était celui qui s'était occupé d'amener Orihime au Hueco Mondo. On peut dire aussi qu'il était le geôlier de celle-ci. A son contact, il semble peu à peu comprendre les sentiments humains en observant la relation qu'elle entretient avec Ichigo. A sa mort, il tendra la main vers elle tentant peut-être de la saisir. Il ne l'appelera jamais par son nom mais la désignera par "femme" (onna ''en japonais). Rangiku Matsumoto thumb|171px|Orihime,Rangiku et la nourriture.Orihime et Rangiku sont amies. Pendant l'arc des arrancars, Rangiku a décidé de séjourner chez Orihime. Bien que la cuisine d'Orihime paraisse étrange, Rangiku semble l'adorer. Yasutora Sado Chad et Orihime se sont entrainé ensemble pour maitriser leurs pouvoirs. Ils semblent être amis même si Chad parle très peu. Répliques * (poème du tome 3) "Si j'étais la pluie, pourrai-je toucher le coeur de quelqu'un, à l'image de la pluie qui réussit à réunir le ciel et la Terre éternellement distants?" * (poème du tome 27) "Mon premier nous empêche d'être ensemble, mon second fait que nous sommes de nature différente, nous sommes aveugles à mon troisième, nous n'avons pas l'espoir d'atteindre mon quatrième, mon tout se trouve dans nos cœurs." * (À Kuchiki Rukia) "Je ne suis pas frustée !! C'est juste... que... je suis un fardeau pour tout le monde." * (À Kurosaki Ichigo) "Tu sais Kurosaki-kun... Il y a plein de chose que j'aurais voulu faire... Devenir maîtresse d'école, cosmonaute, pâtissière, commander tous les beignets chez Mister Donut! Acheter tout ce qu'il y a chez thirty-one! Ah,là, là! Si seulement j'avais cinq vies ! Alors, je serais née à chaque fois dans des villes différentes, je me serais goinfrée à chaque fois de plats différents, j'aurais fait à chaque fois un travail différent, et à chaque fois... je serais tombée amoureuse de la même personne." * (À Kurosaki Ichigo) "Kurosaki-kun! Ne meurt pas Kurosaki-kun!" * (À Ulquiorra Cifer) "Je n'ai pas peur de toi." Futilité * D'après son profil par Tite Kubo, sa chanson thème est T'en va pas by Elsa. ''Bleach tôme 2, profil d'Orihime * Avec Rangiku, Orihime est l'un des personnages féminins préféré de Tite Kubo. * Elle apparaît sur les jaquettes des tomes 3 "Memories in the rain " sous la pluie et 27 "Goodbye, halcyon days" revoir, jours heureux du manga Références Navigation en:Orihime Inoue Catégorie:Humain Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Femelle